


Sasuke In The City

by veraspen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, First Encouners, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Strangers, drunk sasuke, lots of fluff, mondern au, sasuke in the city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraspen/pseuds/veraspen
Summary: Sasuke has been meaning to move into the city for years now, but getting drunk and unexpectedly waking up in the bed of Haruno Sakura was not how he imagined it would go. Not to mention he's missing all his belongings.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sasuke In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has been sitting in my drafts for too long so here ya go!! I might change the rating, depending on how far I decide to take this little series, but for now it will remain T. No promises though. Also this is not beta read so sorry haha I'm impatient. Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Flashing lights and blasting music followed Sakura as she exited the club. Their fun had extended too far into the night, and if it wasn’t a Saturday, she’d be screwed for work. Or, well, technically it was already a Sunday, but same effect. She glanced at her watch, the small hand just nearing two. Exhaustion gnawed at her eyes, her legs. 

How she managed to stay sober this far, she had no clue. She just knew she had to be the one. The one to make sure everyone was alright, to call the cab, to calm Naruto’s affinity for brawls. She watched as he tumbled into a cab, arm slung around Kiba’s howling form and cackling at a joke made twenty minutes ago. 

She sighed as the blonde banged his head against the roof of the car, laughing and slurring apologetically at no one in particular. If she hadn’t known the kid since childhood, she’d probably have no tolerance for his idiocy. But she found it endearing instead, and giggled as he finally situated himself in the seat. After giving directions to the cab driver, they were off, finally safe on their way home. 

Sakura let out a big breath of air, shuffling her hands in her pockets for her phone, but only to graze pilled fabric. Silent panic reaped through her sleepy brain, and she immediately turned to the ground, feeling for the addicting, black rectangle. The lights of the club were barely enough to discern a single object against the dark sidewalk, but after spending enough time, she moved on to search the dreaded club floors. 

The girl retraced her steps, eyes glued to the colorful squares of the ground, to the souls of everyone’s dancing feet, to the nooks and crannies of every sofa. She pushed through the crowd, squeezing through sweaty couples and shoving away imposing drunk men. She made her way through the dense party and stumbled through lounge after lounge until she reached the one she sat at just ten minutes ago. 

Sakura’s eyes flew wide. Nestled into the couch, slept a man with dark unruly hair. His face was flushed red, and his arm swung loosely off the couch. He still held a bottle of alcohol within his wobbly fingers, the glass bottle threatening to drop at any second. She recognized him suddenly. 

He was the newest addition to Naruto’s friend group. Of all the nights she went out with Naruto and Ino and the rest, she had never once seen him. He was quiet and reserved, sitting beside Naruto for most of the night until the blonde and stumbled off to the dance floor. She recalled Naruto coming back with way too many bottles of booze stuffed in his arms. It was history from there, with Naruto challenging the poor man to a plethora of strange drinking games, forcing him to down shot after shot. 

She recalled Naruto introducing him as “Sasuke”, and that he came to visit from a town far far away. It made sense, compared to the funky city wear that Naruto and the rest donned, Sasuke was dressed in relatively simple clothes. That wasn’t abnormal, of course, but he did stand out more than everyone else at the club. 

Sakura couldn’t quite remember much else, as she had busied herself on the floor, swaying her hips to the music’s rocking tempo. Nothing except dark obsidian eyes. She must’ve caught his gaze at some point, because she could see it crystal clear. It must’ve stuck with her, whenever it had happened. 

But not only had she failed to shake that gaze of his from her mind, but it seemed to resonate with something familiar she’d seen. She began to question whether this really was their first encounter. 

Clearly his eyes were all she saw him for, because she couldn’t even remember to help him into the cab with Naruto. She felt a rush of embarrassment. How could she just forget him? He seemed so lost to begin with, and now she had made it worse. 

Sakura always held herself responsible for her friends during their night outs. Konoha City was a dangerous place, as much as it was wonderful. She’d heard many stories of drunk men being taken advantage of, being abducted or even killed. It stressed her out to the point where she never drank more than a shot or two. She always made sure she called a cab for them, and that they all made it in safely. 

But she missed one.

Her eyes roamed over his sleeping form, face relaxed into that of an innocent boy, though a drunk one. A red cloud stretched across the sharp features of his face, from his proud nose, to his ears and finally around his strong neck. His eyebrows, which were once drawn tightly only a couple hours ago, rested freely over his eyes, without a care in the world. His jaw, once pulled taut, hung loose. 

He stirred, and Sakura took a step back, trying not to look like she had been rudely ogling at him. 

His eyes opened slowly, clouded with alcohol, no longer that sharp, piercing gaze. 

He slurred, “Hey P-Pinky.”

Pinky? She supposed that was alright since she never told him her name. 

Sakura smiled at his vulnerable expression, and watched him struggle to sit up. Her guilty pleasure was watching her drunk friends mess around. It was probably the most amusing highlight of their night. She had a feeling that Sasuke was going to make quite the spectacle of himself.

“Hello,” She replied, a soft smile on her lips, “Your friends abandoned you.”

She knew they didn’t. In fact, Sakura blamed herself for abandoning him. But she wanted to see his reaction, and confirm whether that stone cold hardiness had fully washed away. 

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open, eyebrows drawing together. 

“No way,” he muttered, in utter disbelief, “that’s horrible.” 

“It is,” she agreed, sitting on a sofa perpendicular to his. 

“Did you drive here?” Sakura asked, subconsciously searching for her phone.

She needed to call Naruto right away, and make sure he was awake to let Sasuke in. 

“I can’t believe he would do that to me,” Sasuke continued, still depressed about being left behind. 

He pushed himself up on shaky arms, before collapsing right back on the sofa. He must’ve been way worse than Naruto, to not even be able to stand. 

“Hey Pinky,” he called again, attempting to focus on one part of her, “y-you,” he gulped trying to form a sentence, “why are you still here?”

“What?” Sakura asked.

“Everyone left me, you know? Naruto, my parents, Itachi…” he rambled, rubbing his face, “y-you….you must really care about me.”

Yes. He was indeed out of his wits. Who was Itachi? What happened to his parents? She shook the concern, and restated her question from earlier. He was definitely not in any shape to drive, but if he had a car, his home should be in the GPS. Hopefully he didn’t live too far-

“So, did you come here in your own car?” She inquired, leaning forward, head supported on her palms.  
He looked at her, his eyes glossed over by the strong effects of alcohol. His face scrunched up, as if he was trying to understand what she just asked. It was quite a cute expression, if Sakura was being honest. He tried once more to pull himself up, but failed miserably, head swaying in confusion. 

Sakura stood to help him up, pushing him back so that he was supported up by the back of the couch. 

“That idiot brought me here…” he said quietly, “I-I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what to do…” 

Sakura spotted her phone on the couch, where Sasuke was lying just seconds ago. She reached for it and rang for Naruto once, twice, and then multiple times after. He never picked up. Ino too. They must’ve passed out. Sakura didn’t have anyone else’s number, as they weren’t as close to her as the two blondes were. 

“Mmm, they aren’t picking up the phone,” Sakura muttered. 

Sasuke sighed in frustration, before a short series of hiccups racked his chest. 

“Pretty-Prinky...” he started, words slurring together, nicknames turning into adjectives, “c-can you take me home….please?”

Sakura froze at that. Was that a good idea? Sasuke was a friend of Naruto, so he couldn’t be too bad of a guy. But you never know what people are really like. Her brain spun with the many stories of serial killers, and creeps that had hid their desires until the very end-

“Pretty…” He said again, his glazed eyes locking with hers, “please?...I’m tire-ed.”

His eyes drooped close, before shooting back open. The club was going to close soon. 

“Come on, Sasuke.” She said, hooking her arms under his to hoist him up.

After much effort, he stood up. His form towered over her, her head just barely reaching his chin, and that was when he was slumped over her too. He possessed a hard, muscular build, one that made Sakura’s mind spin in endless circles. She hooked his steely arm over her shoulders so that he could lean on her as she walked him out of the club. 

His head lolled over her head, his lips dangerously close to her ears. She could feel his hot breaths fan over the sensitive skin of her neck, the intoxicating aroma of tequila and rum invading her senses. 

“Pink...y,” he sighed into her ear, his once slackened arm tightening around her shoulders. 

She shuddered, readjusting his position so she could gain some distance from the male. If he wasn’t dead drunk she might’ve found that action alluring. 

After catching a cab, Sakura finally got Sasuke up the many flights of rickety stairs leading to her apartment. And with a man of his size and weight, it was no easy task. She couldn’t recall how many times she prayed he wouldn’t send them both cascading down the rusting flight of stairs. But finally they reached her front door, and after passing her key card through the slot, she led her guest to the soft embrace of a comfortable sleep…

Harsh red light streamed through Sasuke’s eyelids, pushing them apart with difficulty. Blinding morning light left him even more disoriented, his vision now blurred and whitened. After a couple of seconds, his eyes began to adjust to the harsh sunlight, and now a mild fog clouded his vision. 

In this state, he had not a clue where he was, where he had been, and almost didn’t know who he was. His mind spun, exerting itself exhaustingly in an attempt to recall anything from last night, but to no avail. But as his scattered senses returned to him, he was quick to discern that he was definitely not where he was supposed to be. 

The sweet scent of roses and jasmine hit him square in the face, surrounding him entirely and engulfing him in their soothing palms. His fingers tightened their grip in the soft, silken sheets of a bed he did not recognize. The soft mattress felt like bliss on his aching body, and he was thankful to be in this alien abode for a split second. 

His mouth ran dry. He needed water, badly. He couldn’t even swallow to lubricate his parched throat. He didn’t want to get up, couldn’t convince his aching body to move even an inch of the softness beneath him. 

Sasuke’s eyes wandered, tearing away from the large window that sat affront to him. They followed the soft green paint of the walls, tracing the myriad of various house plants cramped around the window, vines weaving around the metal bars and little leaves sprinkling around the corners. There was a door to the left wall, and a closet at the right. 

The closet’s white sliding doors were left wide open, something he was never disorganized enough to do. Inside the closet was an array of different colors of shirts, blouses, jackets and..dresses. So many dresses. Short, long, shimmering, matte, strapless, backless- 

He was in a woman’s home. What had he done? Panic coursed through his body, forcing him to sit up abruptly. Shit. Vertigo slammed into him, shattering his head into an excruciating headache. His eyes throbbed, his head pulsed, his heart hammered wildly beneath his ribs.

Shit. 

He looked around, searching for this unfortunate woman. What even happened to him? What happened to her? How did he get here? Fear crawled through him at the possibilities. He patted his pockets, only to find them empty. Did he get mugged too? 

He tossed the pink sheets over, swinging his legs off the bed, fighting against the vertigo that throttled his very soul back into the bed. His feet planted into the warm, plush rug-

“Ow!”, came a feminine voice. 

Sasuke froze. The voice had emanated from beneath him, and he was definitely not touching a rug. It was the bare stomach of a girl. His gaze lingered on the plush skin for all but a second before he met her glare. Shit. 

He moved off of her, stumbling out of the bed, and towards the corner of the room, between the window and her closet. The world beneath him rocked, and his headache pierced through any remaining balance his body could offer. He collapsed onto the heap of cushions in the corner. 

“You’re hungover,” she said, standing up from where she had slept on the floor. 

She stretched, back arching and fingers splayed towards the dainty ceiling fan. 

As she retracted to her normal posture, recognition dawned on Sasuke. His mouth fell open as memories flooded back into his already aching head. He went out to the city for the first time in his life, trusted that blond idiot he called a friend, got hammered, and....and-

Who was she again? He remembered her to be one of the girls in the group but had he seen her more than that? 

And God, he was so hungover.

His eyes tunneled in on the girl again. He had never done anything stupid in his goddamn life, but his mind could not come to any other conclusion. What other reason would he be here? Oh he fucked up big time. Naruto was not coming out unscathed, no, not at all. 

“Sorry.” he said curtly, bowing from where he was crouched on her cushions. He stood up wearily, bumping into the foot of the bed, and then the wall opposite to that. He made his way to the door he saw earlier, desperate to escape.

He didn’t want to stay here a minute longer. If he had to face the horrible reality of what he had done, he would never live it down. And thus he would not hear it. Even if it meant he was about to walk out of this random woman’s apartment, into the random streets of the city, doomed to get lost in the confusing maze of skyscrapers and twisting streets. He gripped the door, just as a soft, small hand gripped his arm. 

“Stop,” she said, concerned, “Let me help you.” 

He paused, watching her from above, his height staggering compared to hers. Her wide viridian eyes bore into his and, God, he would’ve been down the stairs if it was anyone else. “What?” 

“Sit down, will you?” She demanded, pulling him down to her bed. 

He plopped down cautiously, and watched her disappear through that door. A minute later and she had returned, with two glasses of water. She handed one to him, and leaned against the wall to gulp down hers. 

He watched her cautiously, even as he quickly downed the cool, liquid heaven in a chipped coffee mug. Immediately he felt relief coarse through his tattered body. His throat was functional, and his mind no longer pounded just from mere thinking. 

Sasuke’s spare hand fell to his side once he took his last gulp, fingers slipping into the soft material of her sheets once more. 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked, retrieving his mug. 

He nodded slowly, still in the aftershock of this strange situation. So this was the city life that Naruto spent hours bragging about. Getting hammered and ending up in random rooms belonging to random girls with strange pink hair. Was that the blond idiot’s ideal version of fun? He felt awful, and even more so now that he wasted his only day off in the season for some stupid ordeal. 

__

“Come on teme! Have you ever had a drop of alcohol in your sad, pathetic life? You’ll love it, I swear!!” Naruto chimed through the phone, his raspy voice irritating the Uchiha to no end. 

__

“I don’t need alcohol to have fun.” He grumbled. 

__

Sasuke desired to move into the city soon, but drinking himself to death was not on his agenda. Neither was it a motivator to move. He had other, more paramount reasons to move there. 

__

“Then what do you need huh? Drugs? Girls? Name it, cuz we definitely have it here in Konoha!”

__

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Is there a chance that I don’t have to go?”

__

“Not even.”

__

The Uchiha sighed. “One. Night.”

__

Sasuke recalled his conversation with the dobe and a scowl fell upon his face. That blond was going to have a hellish day today. He fingered the pearly sheets in anxiety. 

“I’m Sakura, for the record.” She said sweetly, turning back to the kitchen with an inclination of her head. 

Sasuke figured she probably wanted him to follow her, and did as he was told. 

“I’m a little short on groceries at the moment, but are you okay with cereal?” She asked, pulling two bowls out of a wooden cabinet.

The door he followed her into led to a short hallway leading, which opened up into a combined living room and kitchen. The space was littered with leafy, creeping greenery, and soft wooden furniture. There was hardly a piece of plastic in sight, which Sasuke approved of heavily, with every object being made of either shiny copper, oak stained wood works, or glass. But despite her apparent knack for naturalism and modest living, the space was also packed with soft pink touches such as the sakura blossom tapestry behind the couch, which also adorned rosey covers. 

His eyes took in as many details as possible, hoping to give himself an idea of the type of girl he was dealing with without using any words. 

“That’s...fine,” He replied hesitantly. He was positively famished and needed something in his stomach to quell his hangover, so he’d accept her hospitality.

“Hey I-” Sasuke started, immediately regretting that he decided to speak, “I didn’t...do anything, right?” 

Sakura looked up from the fridge with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean? You definitely drank a lot, that’s doing something.” 

“No. I mean...to you...last night,” He gulped, tracing her tousled hair and wrinkled pajamas, “Did I?” 

Sakura was silent for a brief moment before she burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. After a humiliating minute for Sasuke, Sakura regained her composure, smoothing her hair and wiping a tear away. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink, but he was unsure whether that was from her outburst or something else. 

“No, Sasuke-kun. You are all good.” She said softly, amusement dancing in her feminine voice. 

He sighed in relief, but his body remained tense and alert. Sasuke had no idea why she found that so funny but he concluded it must be a city thing. She also remembered his introduction from last night. 

“The worst you did is guess my name.” She teased, pouring in some honey bunches and following it up with oat milk. 

What had he called her? He hoped it wasn’t something crude, for nothing like that existed in his vocabulary. Anything offensive he might’ve said was a direct result of hanging out with the dobe. 

“Pinky.” She said with a charming smile, handing him his bowl and ushering him to the small island with stools. 

Sasuke’s eyes flew open, “I apologize.” He quipped, cheeks heated in embarrassment. That was far from crude, but seemed way too forward and flirtatious. It was totally out of his character and gave him another reason to punch Naruto extra hard the next time they met. 

“Don’t worry,” she chuckled, spooning a mouthful of the sugary breakfast, “I’ve heard worse. Plus you were pretty much smashed last night, so don’t put it past yourself.”

Sasuke nodded, taking a bite of the cereal. It was sugary but had a small semblance of natural flavoring and that’s all he needed. 

“Did I say anything else?” He asked cautiously, body cringing inwards in preparation for her answer. 

She placed a finger to chin, seemingly thinking over her answer before shaking her head, “Nothing you need to worry about.” 

Sasuke was not satisfied with that answer but decided he’d interrogate her later. First things first- 

“My belongings.” Sasuke stated, but the demand was clear. 

Sakura’s eyes flew open. “Check your pockets,” but when Sasuke’s hands came up empty, she smacked her forehead.

“I knew I was forgetting to check something last night. It’s probably still at the bar.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, something like dread swimming in his pupils. His phone, his wallet, the only cash he brought and all his identification cards were long gone now. The chance that they hadn’t been stolen was so slight there was almost no point searching the area in the first place. 

“Don’t worry though! They have a safe for lost things. I can’t count how many times I’ve left something there.” She said reassuringly, hands outstretched in a calming gesture. 

Sasuke stood up abruptly, “What if it got stolen? I-I have no other way to get home-” He paused, suddenly remembering who brought him here in the first place. 

“Naruto,” he seethed. 

Sakura immediately fished her phone out from her pocket, sensing that the fuming male probably wanted to have a “talk” with his friend. She dialed in for the blond and wordlessly handed the phone over to him, before promptly sitting back in her seat. A glimmer of amusement washed over her eyes, and Sasuke could tell she was finding this entertaining. 

“O-Oh! Sakura-chan! Calling so early, are we? Are you going to ask me out for a breakfast date?” Came a booming, raspy voice from the phone at Sasuke’s ear. It was loud enough that the phone didn’t need to be on speaker mode for Sakura to hear every syllable. 

She visibly cringed at his comment, that didn’t go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he concluded that she was definitely not dating the dobe. 

“Hey idiot, did you forget who you lugged to the bar last night?” Sasuke snapped, hearing Naruto gasp from the other end. The blond clearly wasn’t expecting the deep, baritone voice of his childhood friend from the phone and it showed in the stuttering mess of a reply that came next. 

“S-Sasuke!....Heyyyy….H-how ya doin’?” he asked timidly, acutely aware that Sasuke was silently boiling on his end of the phone. 

“Perfectly not fine thanks to you. What were you thinking last night?!” He yelled, turning his back to Sakura because he couldn’t stand to see the laugh threatening to break on her lips. 

“Geez, calm down teme, I got carried away,” he said with a giggle, “you turned out fine though right?” Naruto asked, but cut Sasuke off from his reply only a second later, “WAIT! Are you with Sakura-chan right now!? Don’t tell me you two-”

“Shut up,” Sasuke quipped, the back of his neck a burning display for Sakura to enjoy, “It’s nothing like that. She was just civilized enough to take me home from a city I’ve never been to in my goddamn life!”

Sasuke was not an impatient man. He was relatively calm on most days, never seeing the need to speak more than he needed to. But storms aren’t a rare occurrence in the soothing ocean known as his heart. Especially not after he was made drunk, taken home by a random woman and woke up in her sheets. Not to mention the several embarrassing moments that tagged along because the universe just loved him. So even if it meant he was making a terrible first impression that was far from usual composure to Sakura, he could afford it because that idiotic dobe deserved it. 

“Sorry, ok? I couldn’t just undrunk myself and take u back to your stinky ass farm my dude. Plus don't you prefer waking up in Sakura’s sheets over that stack of hay you sleep on-,” 

“I have a bed you loser,” Sasuke snapped again, refusing to acknowledge the rest of that sentence. He just about had it with Naruto. 

“Are you sure? Cuz last time I chec-,” the line went dead as Sasuke abruptly hung up. 

An awkward silence filled the room, and only the gently tapping of Sakura’s foot on the wooden floors was audible. Sasuke couldn’t believe he found himself in a situation where he was afraid to turn around and return her phone. God…

He didn’t even get a chance to call Naruto’s ass over to take him home. That was mostly because he couldn’t risk another sentence from that blasted pervert’s filth hole. Things were awkward enough already. 

“Well that’s Naruto for you,” she said cheerily, a chuckle dancing in her voice. 

He willed himself to turn around and eagerly pushed her phone back into her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, suddenly embarrassed all over again. 

He’d just let himself get drunk in a random city he’s never been to, forced some poor girl to make a decision whether to leave him on the streets or put him in her own bed, and now he was imposing on her Sunday morning with his despicable presence. It was as much of his fault as it was Naruto’s, if not more. He was to blame for being so uncharacteristically irresponsible and undignified in his mannerisms, and now he needed to pay. 

“I’ll go now.” He said, moving to search for his shoes. As much as he needed a map or some sort of direction for his trek home, he couldn’t fathom disturbing the poor girl any further. He was going to make his swift exit, and not interact with another human for a couple weeks. 

“W-Wait!” She said, pushing her chair back and following after him, “You don’t even have your wallet with you.” 

His first shoe was on and he was working on his second shoe so he didn’t have to respond to her arbitrary hospitality. She’s only being nice, just leave and spare her. 

“Hey,” she said, gripping his arm and stopping him at the threshold of her front door. Her fingers circled his defined bicep as much as she could, and she tugged on him.

“Don’t be ridiculous. What are you going to do, hitchhike? What if something happens to you out there?” She reprimanded, annoyance and anger lacing through her sing-song vocals. 

He stared down at her from his incredible height, thinking over her words and then his own. Yes, it was not going to be a fun trip home. But this was far too humiliating. 

She brought her other hand to his tingling arm, joining the second one in a vice-like grip before yanking him back inside. The woman shut her door and pressed her back against it, somewhat effectively locking him inside. Because there really wasn’t anything he could do to bypass such a hard-headed lady. 

“Sakura,” he started awkwardly, unsure how to address in terms of formalities, “I don’t want to cause you any trouble-,”

“Trust me, you won’t.” She interrupted. 

A scowl fell upon his face, his eyes darkening. 

“And why should I trust you?”, he muttered, placing a hand by her head to cage her in, “do you trust me?” 

She was silent, eyes blown wide in not fear, but shock. Realization? He wasn’t sure. 

“Do you even realize that you let a stranger into your home? Just because Naruto knows me, doesn’t mean I’m all innocent.” He said, breathing the last words in a whisper as he leaned closer to her. “Something could've happened to you.” He said, in a mocking reference to her words just a minute prior. 

Her lips trembled, seemingly searching for the right thing to say. Sasuke realized he was probably being a huge dick to this innocent woman who showed him so much hospitality. But she wasn’t being careful, if Sasuke wasn’t the respectable, educated gentleman he was raised to be, what would become of Sakura? 

“Something could’ve happened to you too,” she started, straightening her back so that she was much closer to the stunning male, “I’ve seen it. I took a stupid risk, I know. But Konoha isn’t all fun and games.” 

“Nothing is.” He was closer now, intimidating and large and everywhere. 

She pushed him off from his chest, and dragged him to the living room from his forearm. 

“Listen,” she started, folding her arms, “I guess luck is on my side, cause you don’t seem like you want to hurt me. Rather, you seem the opposite.” 

Before he could think about her word choice, she started again.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable for bringing you here, but I didn’t have a choice. Naruto...he’s an idiot, but I trust him more than anything. He has good intuition when it comes to guys. And I believe that,” she said, looking harder into his eyes and she uttered the last few words. 

He scoffed, “I’m no angel, but I’ll say you’re luckier than you could’ve been.” 

She smiled at that, “Well now that we’re friends again, let’s get moving.” 

“Wha-,”

“I’m going to assume you want a shower right now,” she said, disappearing behind a small storage room before reappearing with two rolls of pink fluff. 

“Get to it,” she commanded, thrusting a towel roll into his chest. It smelt like clean laundry and lavenders and-

“I don’t think that’s appropriate-“

“Oh spare me lord,” she groaned, putting their bowls away into the sink, “I’m telling you, okay? Just go ahead, I hardly care.” 

He sighed in defeat. Admittedly, he did want a shower. He smelt of sweat and alcohol and partying and drool and he was sticky with all of that too. A shower would improve his comfort levels immensely, so he shrugged and padded into her room and then into the bathroom. 

As he suspected, it was definitely not appropriate for him to be in there. Strewn across the sink and towel racks were a spectrum of lingerie in all materials, colors and shapes. Regular black ones, scandalous red lace, delicate pearly silk. The list went on, in the form of underwear and bras alike. And lightly sprinkled over those garments, were skimpy pairs of night shorts and tanks. Then came the strange devices in the open drawers. Strangely phallic and bright pink and-

Oh god. 

Sasuke brought a hand to his burning face and slowly shut his eyes. This was far too much. He inhaled deeply and set his towel carefully on the unoccupied section of the towel rack. Never in his life had he ever seen such lewd and feminine objects (not in real life anyway). It was like a punishment for that dick move he pulled earlier when he caged her against the wall like the self absorbed male prick he was. This was a form of female torture right? 

He couldn’t help but think that she did this intentionally, to get back at him for earlier. And if so, well, then the games begin. 

He showered, feeling queasy using her rosy soaps and lush shampoos to clean his body in a place where she stood naked everyday and used those outrageous tools- He slapped himself, and then let his head bang into the shower wall. His thoughts were more embarrassing than Naruto was in person. He’d never even seen a bra. Didn’t know they came in such obscene forms. 

A knock came from the door, freezing Sasuke and halting his thoughts. 

“I brought you a change of clothes!” She yelled, “they’re outside the door.” 

This is the price of living alone on a farm for 10 years. 

After drying off and dressing into the foreign clothing, making sure not to let an inch of his skin graze any of the scanty articles of clothing strewn about, he set out to her kitchen. 

“Feel better?” She asked, looking up to see him standing casually by the living room entrance. 

“Sure,” he said, “whose are these?” 

He motioned to the cream colored sweatshirt and deep tungsten sweatpants he donned on his slim body. They were loose and baggy, but looked just right on his body. 

“Naruto’s.” She said simply, awaiting his reaction. 

But he didn’t give in to her. As much as he was shocked that she had Naruto’s clothes at her place, and what that implicated, he remained stoic. That was not his business, no matter how disturbing. 

But even through his stoic face, Sakura could tell he was incredulous over that answer. 

“We have sleepovers a lot, for movie night. So I keep a pair of his pajamas because he likes to sleep bare, and I won’t have that.” She said, watching his body loosen in what she could only assume was relief. 

“Hn. Well,” he said, stepping back and motioning towards the shower, “You’re next.” He had a small smirk on his face, and Sakura’s face scrunched up in suspicion. 

“Okay then.”

She hopped off the plush couch, cautiously sauntering over to the bathroom, and boy did she shriek at the sight. Sasuke smirked even wider as he heard her embarrassed groan echo into the living room. 

He chuckled and pushed off of the wall, walking over to the kitchen sink. He began to scrub through her dishes, as it was the least he could in his current position. And as he scrubbed through the seventh bowl in the sink, all he could think about was how she ate too much cereal. And sugar too. 

Minutes went by in peaceful quietness, only the gentle pattering of shower water and the kitchen tap’s tranquil flow filling the space. When Sasuke finished hand drying the last of the dishes, he was greeted with a squeaky clean, showered Sakura. Her hair was damp, tickling her shoulders. She wore a loose, maroon tee, tucked into tight jeans. 

“Sorry about all that mess,” she said quietly, “I was in a bit of a hurry yesterday.”

“A bit?” He teased, patting his hands dry on the kitchen towel. 

“Oh! You didn’t have to do all that,” she said, walking over to the kitchen. 

“Don’t. It’s the least I could do.”

“To wash my sticky takeout dishes from a week ago? I don’t think you owe me that much.” She joked, smiling cheekily. 

He had an overwhelming urge to lean forward and pinch those rosy cheeks of hers, but who does that to someone they met 11 hours ago? 

“Anyway, I was thinking we should head down to the bar and get your stuff. I’ve held you hostage for long enough now.” Sakura suggested, throwing on some sandals and grabbing her purse. 

He nodded. Putting his sneakers back on, and following her out the door. He looked down to find a myriad of spiraling stairs, twisting and turning and stopping at the different stories of her apartment building. 

“How on earth did you get me up here?” Sasuke questioned, as she locked the door.

“Oh don’t get me started on that. Dragging your bulky body up here was the hardest part. You’re a hundred times heavier than you look, you know that?” 

He chuckled at her blunt wording, finding it interesting how she was totally angelic just an hour ago. 

They trekked downwards, Sakura chattering away about all the spots where she almost died due to his bodyweight. 

“I know I was all nice to you there, but now that I remember how painful it was to pull you up, I think you might just owe me dinner.” Sakura said, faux seriousness in her tone. 

Sasuke chuckled, once again, and shook his head. 

“You’re taking advantage of my vulnerability? How crude.”

Sasuke couldn’t recall he laughed this much in one day. He knew this was partly due to his voluntary solitude, but even when he hung out with Naruto, he hardly cracked a smile unless he beat that dobe in some sort of competition. But this woman, this strangely alluring and gentle woman, had him inadvertently laughing at her every comment. 

And he especially hated how easy it was to talk to her. Like they’d been friends since childhood, and banter was their secret language. And she was too kind, too sweet for her own good. He wondered how he’d ever repay her for her kindness, because his mother raised him better than to take advantage of people, let alone innocent women. But for now, he thought as he looked over her soft and petite form, for now he’d just play along until he could. 

They walked through the maze of silvery cobalt buildings, through the telephone towers and funkily dressed senior citizens, until they reached the grand streets of the inner city.


End file.
